1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unequal bit-reliability information storage method for communication and storage systems. Based on the significance of each bit of the information, the storage memory with different reliability is used. The production cost and the power consumption are therefore reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
The Receiver side (reader side) of a modern digital communication (data storage) system needs to store a lot of information (encoded by bits). Theoretically, more bits represent more information, thereby improving the error performance of the system.
Each bit has a different weight in the digital system, but the same type of storage unit is used for all bits. This results in extra area and power consumption. As the increased storage size in the modern system, this situation becomes even worse. For example, the storage memory in a low-density parity-check (LDPC) decoder occupies at least the half of the overall chip area.
For this reason, the inventors have studied and proceeded in-depth discussion, and actively seek approaches for many years. After long-term research and efforts in development, the inventors have finally developed this invention “an unequal bit-reliability information storage method for communication and storage systems” which overcomes the shortage in the prior art.